MorganReid Music Inspired fun!
by Rayne McKenna
Summary: In a rut, no time, result! You'll laugh, you'll cry, alright, so, you'll mostly roll your eyes...but these things are almost inevitable. Music by Yellow Card, NIN, Evanescence, Sia, Three Days Grace, Sick Puppies, Papa Roach, Alanis and Korn. :


**Okay, so, I know that most people hate these…I'm actually one of them, but it's like a rite of passage in the FF world and I'm in a rut so I'm taking comfort in the inspiration of music and the safety and ease of writing single, short scenes. Maybe the muse will return someday soon. Until then, please enjoy the vast range of emotions that is RM's 'Morgan/Reid Music Meme'…**

**Sick Puppies ~ You're Going Down**

**(M/R friendship) (G)**

When Derek came out of the bathroom, he immediately heard the ruckus and drunken cheers. He pushed between the growing crowd of onlookers to the front and saw his fears confirmed. Garcia was screaming for him as he watched the young Dr. Spencer Reid being circled by three large men in full predatory stance. Derek made a move to step in when the genius met his gaze briefly. Derek halted. That's when it happened. The first man made a move and Reid spun so fast he was barely a blur. Before anyone could comprehend what was happening before their eyes, the three men were on the floor, two writhing in pain, one out cold. Derek crossed his arms and smiled proudly. Apparently the lessons he'd been giving Pretty Boy were sinking in after all.

**Alanis Morissette ~ Your Congratulations**

**(Nine year old Reid) (G)**

Spencer had won first place in the science fair for the third year in a row. His mother, who was normally ecstatic, was in the throes of a horrible episode. He dropped his things on the counter and set to work trying to calm her. His father came in shortly thereafter, staggering, alcohol on his breath. Spencer was growing far too accustomed to this. It was nothing new to him, even at the tender age of nine, that his father would rather go out with "the boys" than attend any of his son's functions or care for his sick wife. He'd made it clear that he was unhappy with his lot in life and that included Spencer. The boy wasn't "normal". William bumped the table on his way past, and even as his award winning project shattered against the linoleum, and Mr. Reid slipped slightly on the first place ribbon beneath the sole of his shoe, he stumbled past his son without a word, without the slightest consideration. Spencer had given up on hoping his father would ever trouble himself with one small "Congratulations son." He wasn't proud. He wasn't pleased. He wasn't anything where the young boy was concerned. He simply didn't care.

**Hello ~ Evanescence **

**(M/R friendship/slash) (PG) **

"Spencer!" Derek called out, taking several steps before realizing it wasn't the young genius. It never was. And it never would be. Not since that night. Derek had replayed it in his mind a thousand times. Everything he could have done differently. Everyone had told him there was nothing he could have done. But it wasn't them. They weren't the ones that had reacted too slowly. They weren't the ones that held him their arms and watched the light leave his eyes.

**Korn ~ Trash**

**(Morgan) (G)**

Derek Morgan wasn't a liar. He was always up front about his intentions. So what if he knew most of the women wrapping themselves around him under the swinging lights of random night clubs thought they could change him? From the moment his body found purchase in the curves of a young beauty under the pulse pounding beat of the techno music, up until the moment he disentangled their sweaty limbs before sneaking out of their place in the early hours of dawn, he was only in it for one thing. Distraction. Distraction from what he'd lived through, what he truly was, from any real happiness. He didn't mean to hurt them. He just couldn't bring himself to care. Not when survival was the motivation. Not when the person he really wanted seemed unattainable in lieu of his own fear if not a dozen other reasons. He just couldn't face it. So night after night he lost himself in their bodies, in their heat, in their temporary, superficial comfort. It was safer that way. So what if sometimes hearts were crushed? He'd never lied to anyone about what he wanted. No one except himself.

**Yellow Card ~ Only One**

**(M/R slash) (G)**

When Derek and his impenetrable fears had proven to be more than Spencer could handle between the old habit of safe, shameless flirting with random women, the intimacy issues he would never discuss and the seemingly endless emotional void that had settled between them despite repeated attempts on the young geniuses part to bridge the gap, he'd walked away. Derek wasn't angry. He understood. He knew that he was broken and that he was dragging Spencer down with him. But two years later, when the younger man announced his engagement to the man he'd been seeing for eighteen months, Derek's world came crashing down. The hope that he would ever have him back had been slowly dwindling every day, but this…this was too much. When the day of the wedding came, Derek found himself walking to Spencer's room not knowing what he was doing. When he opened the door and his impeccably dressed former lover looked at him, he swallowed the years of pain and shut the door, bridging the gap. When the wedding procession started and Spencer failed to emerge, Penelope Garcia kept silent about the two familiar figures she'd seen slip out the back, and the hijacked limo that had disappeared down the street toward a new beginning.

**Papa Roach ~ Getting Away With Murder**

**(Reid) (PG)**

Spencer Reid was a born killer. He'd known from the first life he'd claimed. Not when he was 24, no, not Dowd. It was the older boy in the woods. It was practically self-defense. It wasn't planned. It was spontaneous, quick, violent. He was scared, he was elated, he was ten. The memory of the blood on his hands was borderline orgasmic and it spurred him to attempt to recreate the emotions through different methods of operation. But it was never quite the same. By the age of 23 he'd taken the lives of 32 people before his acceptance into the BAU as the youngest recruit in history. Sure, he could have done anything with his life, but he had to find out why. He had to understand. He had to figure out how to get that feeling back.

**Sia ~ Breathe Me**

**(M/R friendship) (PG-13)**

**Not very original, I know, but I couldn't make this go away and the song was going.**

Derek was accustomed to kicking in doors. It was kind of his thing. But this was one door he dreaded knocking in for fear of what he would find on the other side. Regardless, arriving at the landing, he kicked the door to the apartment in. "Reid!" He searched every room. Finally, he found him on the bathroom floor. The needle was still in his arm, the phone still cradled in limp fingers at his side. He knelt beside him and pulled the offending object out. He lightly slapped his friends face. "Reid! Wake up man! Come on…" With a fluttering of lashes Spencer opened his eyes for a moment. "What did you do?" Derek asked, terrified. Spencer's eyes rolled back. "Reid!" He screamed. "I'm sorry. I just… can't stop…." the pale, bony heap before him whispered. He slipped away and Derek pulled him close. "We'll beat this kid. Together. I promise."

**NIN ~ Closer**

**(M/R slash!) (X)**

The handcuffs are too tight, cutting into tender flesh with every jerk, but he doesn't care. The dark man between his legs is slamming into him with such brutal force that the headboard threatens to break against the wall. He can hear the screaming but doesn't realize it's his own, as he's completely submerged in this transcending experience. The hands around his hips are bruising, nails digging into the sensitive flesh, marking him. He arches his back farther off the bed. "HARDER!" He screams. As the man above him complies, he bucks and thrashes as he feels his inner wall give way with a sharp sting. Despite the onset of pain arising from the damage, he throws his head back and cries out when the orgasm that rocks him sends him into a blissful, euphoric state, his cock shooting hot ropes of cum the length of his torso, entire body quivering as every last nerve ending melts. There would no doubt be a descent amount of blood, walking tomorrow would be interesting, but it didn't matter. He loved it. Pain was pleasure. And with Derek, it hurt so good.

**Three Days Grace ~ Wicked Game**

**(M/R slash) (PG)**

Derek had watched Spencer walk away. He'd done the right thing. Letting it go on would have just made things harder. They were too different. Aside from work and the mutual need for comfort when the demons of their past reared their ugly heads, they were just…well, too different. The sex may have been phenomenal, the things the young genius knew were both surprising and beyond erotic, but his incessant rambling about everything under the sun was, alright, so most of the time it was kind of cute…but the way he complained about the things the older man enjoyed, the clinginess and the jealousy as if they were official, like so many of the women Derek avoided, was…it was…flattering? No. No. It was annoying. Those puppy eyes and pouty lips…infuriating! And not to mention…wait…what was the point again? Right. Shit. Derek took off down the street to catch the best thing that had ever happened to him. The most amazing person he'd ever known. There was something to be said for fear, and suddenly, the only fear in Derek's mind was losing the love of his life for good.

**Yellow Card ~ Ocean Avenue**

**(M/R friendship/slash) (G) **

Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid had been childhood friends. Best friends. They had been through hell together. Spencer had held Derek after his father was murdered, had opened his window to him that cold, stormy night that he found out what Carl Buford had done. Derek had consoled Spencer after his father had walked out and comforted him when he had to institutionalize his sick mother. They had good times, and bad, and when Spencer had been accepted to Caltech, Derek tried to be supportive but his bitterness and fear of being left behind got the better of him. There was a falling out. They didn't speak for ten years. Not a day went by that one didn't think about the other but neither could bring themselves to suffer the rejection so they curled up with their memories alone. One day, Derek watched the newbies enter for combat training when a familiar face entered the gym. "Derek?" Derek stood planted to his spot until he found himself with an arm full of Spencer Reid. This time though, they never let go.


End file.
